


Survive

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustavo goes with Noah to some place and they get caught by the new killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is not really good but I wanted to do it so...fuck it.

"This isn't a good idea after all" Noah whispered , we're hiding at some dusty stuffs. We went to the farm well I went here only because of Noah , god the things I do for this boy

"Shut up Noah, the killer is here and you want to talk now" he just looked at me and kept silent 

*Ghost face voice* "well well , what we got here" and he knocked them out 

I opened my eyes , I couldn't see very well, it was dark, I was cold

"Noah?" He didn't respond 

"Noah are you here?"

"I'm right here"

"Where? " Fuck my eyes hurt

"On your left" he said and the I saw him

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I think so , how about you?"

"I'm okay " 

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know" he says

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, my feet were handcuffed 

"I can't get up either" Noah said after he saw me

"How are we going to escape?"

"I don't know" 

"You always have a plan Noah"

"Not for this " he said his voice was cracking 

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be... I'm the one who brought you here "

"You didn't force me Noah" I laugh , a weak laugh

"Why are you laughing?"

"The the only reason I'm here is because I'm in love with you Noah, if we are going to die I guess you have the right to know "

"What?"

"You heard"

"I... I thought you were interesting in serial killers too"

"I was, I mean not as much as you, no offense " 

"Offense taken" Noah says "I guess it's really my fault you're here, the only reason I told you about this is because I thought you were interesting in what happened to me and my friends" 

" I was interesting in the Lakewood six but you got my full attention and.. I did everything I could to be close to you but listen... I don't blame you if we both die here ... okay?  I just wanted to say it before that fucker comes and kill us" 

"I don't want to die " he says trying not to cry 

"Listen we are going to be leave this place okay? We just have to find a way to do it"

"these handcuff are really old I think we can break them, try it" 

And we both starts smashing on the ground and the wall... after half an hour it was working 

"I did it, I got free" I  said to Noah and went where he was to help him 

We heard noices , Noah's handcuff broke too but someone opened the door and I hide and Noah stayed there with the handcuff , I don't know what he's trying to do 

The killer was about to grab Noah, I would never let that happen, I jumped on him and tries to punch him

"Noah!! Go!! " The killer punched me back and I threw his knife away 

"Come with me Gustavo!" He said 

"You gotta survive Noah, I told you you were going to escape this , leave!! Now!" And he disappeared and I looked at the killer ...

"You stupid little boy"


	2. More like a victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: Noah was found a few miles away from the farm, he was barely alive. He spent two days in that place.

"I shouldn't have told you where I was going" 

" I already told you, it's not your fault"

"No, I'm serious all this happened because of me, you didn't deserve it "

" We didn't know the killer was going to be there"

"But I should have stayed there to help you , you know?"

"It wouldn't matter"

"How do you know?"

"You would be dead " 

"You can't be sure about that ... but are you really here?" 

"You can see me right? You can touch me?"

"Yes" 

"Then yeah, I'm really here" Gustavo said 

"They don't believe me Gus " Noah sighs 

"Those fuckers"

" am I going insane? I swear for a moment I thought I would lose you " 

"Don't cry, I don't like seeing you like this "

"I don't know what else to do "

"You can recover and get at the end of this, get revenge " 

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do that anymore besides this is my firstday here" Noah said and Gustavo just made a sad smile 

"Noah?" The nurse said

"Yes?"

"A friend came here for visit"

"It's Audrey isn't?"

"Yeah" The nurse said smiling 

He goes to the visiting room 

"Hi Audrey"

"Hi Noah, how have you been?"

"I'm still breathing...I guess that means I'm okay"

"Uh... that's good Noah" 

"How's everyone?"

"Brooke is heartbroken about Jake, everyone else is just freak out about the... killing" 

"Gustavo said to me that you-"

"Noah, if you keep going with all this Gustavo thing , you would never leave this place"

"But Audrey, it's true there is another killer , I talked with Gustavo about it " 

"Noah! He's dead, please I'm trying to help you" Audrey said almost crying holding Noah's hand tight 

"He's not dead , why would you said that?!" Noah gets up 

"Noah calm down, you already know that, at the farm you two went there and he got killed"

"This is not funny Audrey, he got injured, he was about to die but he survived, stops fucking lying " Noah was screaming and crying at the same time 

"Did Jake told you to prank me?" Noah said with a furious look and that make Audrey break inside 

"Noah, everytime I came here... you always ended up like this "

"Every time? Since when I'm here? Where am I?" 

"Noah..."

"What do you mean by everytime, since when I'm in this place"

"It's been four months, four months since Gustavo's dead" 

"Audrey what are you saying, I need to go to my room and to clear my mind "

"Sir, you can't leave this room" some guy said 

"Move! I don't want to be here, you can't keep me in here " 

"Move son of a bitch" and he punched the guy but other two came to take him down , and they did 

"Is he going to be okay?"

"The death of his friend was his breakdown point for him, he collapse, he created another world in which none of that happen" 

"I'm coming here next week" she says 

"It's better of you wait another month" The doctor told her 

Noah woke up, he didn't remember anything just like the past 122 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I like this?


End file.
